


Emily Visits

by GothicDeetz



Series: You’re My Home [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Being Lost, Bonding, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Memories, Museums, One Big Happy Family, Other, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Talking, Talking To Dead People, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia’s dead mom comes for a visit.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: You’re My Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705603
Kudos: 10





	Emily Visits

Lydia was tired. After everything that had happened following her attempt to rescue her mom from the Netherworld after Juno took her back with her. She missed her mom. Wished she didn’t decide to stay in the Netherworld. But hey, she still promised to visit whenever she could? Didn’t she?

Lydia couldn’t sleep at all the night following her and her family’s return to the Living World without her mom. It was approximately half past two in the morning. Lydia rubbed her eyes, getting out of bed and trudging to her dad’s and Delia’s room.

“I can’t sleep...” Lydia mumbled rather quietly, waking up her dad. He sat up in bed and tirelessly looked at her.

“Is this because you miss having Emily around the house, Lydia?” Her dad asked. He knew what her answer was going to be.

“Yeah...” Lydia continued.

“Look, Lydia, sweetheart,” Charles reassured his teenage daughter, “I know that it’s hard knowing that Emily has decided to remain in the Netherworld instead of coming back with us but the good news is she’ll be coming to visit us tomorrow. Is that good?”

“Tomorrow as in a few hours from now or tomorrow tomorrow?” Lydia asked.

“Uh...tomorrow as in a few hours from now.”

________

Lydia awoke at around seven thirty in the morning to the smell of pancakes being cooked downstairs. She climbed out of bed, pulled on her clothes for the day and headed downstairs.

“Morning, Barb,” Lydia tirelessly greeted her surrogate ghost mother. She sat herself down at the kitchen counter, awaiting her breakfast.

“Good morning to you as well, Lydia, sweetie,” came Barbara’s response. “How’d you sleep last night?”

“Horrible!” the tired teen grumbled. “I couldn’t sleep last night because I couldn’t stop thinking about my dead mom and the fact that she chose to stay in the Netherworld over staying here with us.”

“Still upset about that?” Barbara asked. The only answer she got from Lydia was a quiet mumble.

Barbara put some of the pancakes she’d made on a plate and handed it to Lydia. The teen took it and began to eat them slowly. Barbara watched her with worry. Sitting herself down next to Lydia, Barbara placed a hand on the teenager’s shoulder. 

“It’s hard, isn’t it?”

“Yeah!” the teenager groaned. 

Barbara pulled the teenager into a much needed hug, wiping away any excess tears that poured from Lydia’s eyes. Lydia smiled softly, melting into her surrogate ghost mother’s embrace. 

“Thanks, Barb, I needed that.”

_________

The rest of the family was now downstairs and chatting amongst themselves. It wasn’t until they heard the sound of a door to the Netherworld open that they turned around, all of them spotting Emily standing next to it.  
As the door slammed closed, Lydia stood up and ran over to her mom, hugging her tightly.

“Mom!” she cried happily. 

“Nice to see you too, Lydia, sweetheart,” Emily said with a soft smile.

Charles also stood up, making his way over towards Emily and embracing her as well. “You’re here early,” he commented.

“No,” she said with a laugh, “I’m here when I said I was going to be here.”

_______

The seven of them sat together in the living room, chatting away about things including more of Emily’s varying stories from when Lydia was younger. Right now, Emily was telling Adam, Barbara, Delia, and Betelgeuse about the time when she, Charles, and Lydia had visited a museum and Lydia had gotten lost. Neither Charles nor Emily could find her until half an hour before the museum closed.

“And Charles and I eventually found her hiding amongst a collection of skeletons,” Emily finished her story with a slight chuckle. 

“Is that the only time she has managed to go missing during a trip to a museum or are there other instances of that happening, Em?” Barbara curiously asked her fellow female ghost.

“Much more.” Emily chuckled again. “Want me to tell you guys about the time Charles and I found Lydia hanging out in the dinosaur exhibit of the same museum?”

“Yes please?” Adam, Barbara, Delia, and Betelgeuse said in unison.


End file.
